Chaos
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: La voix qui l'accueil a cet instant n'est pas la bonne. Ce n'est pas la personne qu'il devrait avoir en face de lui. C'est trop tard. Il n'a pas été assez rapide. -"Domma age"


**Cet Os est écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof, sur le thème de " Dommage"**

-"Dommage~ tu es en retard." Voix enjoué, un peu aigue, agassante.

La voix qui l'accueil a cet instant n'est pas la bonne. Ce n'est pas la personne qu'il devrait avoir en face de lui. C'est trop tard. Il n'a pas été assez rapide.

-"C'est bête, n'est-ce pas? Encore un peu et tu aurais pu voir ton ami souffrir sous la torture, perdre l'esprit, perdre l'espoir... Ses cris étaient si alléchant, j'en regretterais presque d'en avoir fini avec lui..." C'est dit avec un tel plaisir que Derek a envie de vomir.

La chose qui est devant lui n'est pas Stiles. Oh bien sûr, il porte son corps, son visage et son odeur, mais ce n'est pas l'adolescent un peu hyper qui vient de l'accueillir lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte.

-"Savais-tu qu'il tenait beaucoup à la meute? Et encore plus à toi. Ce fut si simple de le convaincre de souffrir lorsque j'ai menacé de te blesser, de te détruire, de briser tout tes espoir. Mais le plus drôle..." Derek sert les dents, l'être qui est dans le corps de Stiles se tien un peu bancalement, comme s'il ne savait pas encore très bien comment fonctionnait la gravité. La chose regarde le loup avec un air moqueur. "Le plus drôle Derek, c'est qu'il t'a appelé à l'aide tout le long. Je crois qu'il continu encore un peu, quelque part la dedans." ajout-il en tapotant délicatement sa tempe.

Un grand sourire étire ces lèvres fines, un haussement d'épaule accompagne cette mimique. Le loup-garou ferme les poings et tente de tout sa force de ne pas se laisser aller à sa nature violente. Stiles est toujours à l'intérieur.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Personne ne s'attendait à ce que cela dégénère. La petite troupe d'adolescent était tombé par hasard sur cette urne. L'une des nombreuse relique poussiéreuse trainant dans un coin obscure de la maison Hale. Personne ne pensait qu'en brisant le sceaux ils libèreraient quelque chose de si terrible.

Lydia avait sombré dans un coma, la chose l'ayant traquer jusqu'au fin fond de son esprit, comme une bête affamé traquant sa proie. Pour la laisser inerte sur le sol de l'attique, ayant fini de s'amuser. Les loups s'étaient dispersés, leurs instincts les poussant à abandonner leur camarade, Scott avait disparu dans les bois, Erica Boy et Isaac l'avaient suivi, avant de bifurquer sans réfléchir.

Seul Stiles était resté près de la jeune femme, paniqué. L'urne ne contenait rien, le sceaux déchiré semblait brusquement avoir pris des millénaires, et rien ne pouvait indiquer ce qui allait suivre.

Une voix. Une voix à la fois aigue et grave, discordante et mélodieuse, une voix résonant comme un glas, mais aussi silencieuse qu'une fine brise. Cette voix ne venait pas de l'urne, ni de Lydia. Non. Elle venait de ce coin sombre, cet endroit que Stiles avait tenté d'oublier, ce lieu interdit perdu dans les méandre de son esprit.

La folie. La douleur. La tristesse. Le Chaos.

Comme un amant, la voix susurrait mille et une choses. Proposait avec amour les choses les plus horrible qui avaient pu, un jour, traverser l'esprit de Stiles.

Il avait résister bien sûr. Mais on ne peu résister que pendant un certain temps aux voix de son esprit, et ce temps était moindre lorsqu'à ces voix s'ajoutait LA sienne.

Stiles avait souffert, il s'était battu, bec et ongle pour garder le contrôle de son corps, de sa voix, de ses pouvoirs. Mais il avait succombé. La chose était plus forte, plus résistante, elle savait où frapper, et où cajoler.

Et maintenant, à l'appartement de Derek, Stiles se retrouvait simple spectateur dans son propre corps, enfermer dans une prison de souvenir, de mots et de sentiments, prisonnier de son esprit. Peut être que Derek pourrait l'aider, peut être qu'il pourrait détruire la chose ou l'enfermer à nouveau?

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Comment Derek pouvait-il se débarrasser de la chose? Faisant un pas menaçant, il réalisa son erreur aussitôt.

La créature avait le contrôle sur le corps de Stiles, mais aussi sur ses Pouvoirs.

Le Brun s'écrasa contre un mur. Et avant même d'avoir pu se relever, il y fut plaquer, immobiliser.

Jetant un regard furieux vers la chose, il ne pu masquer sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua, pour la première fois, le sang maculant les mains de Stiles, et les tâches rougeâtre teintant le pantalon et le sweet de l'adolescent.

La créature sourit plus franchement, un rictus froid et glaçant, des yeux sombres parcourant le corps du loup. Il s'approcha de l'homme avec des pas rapide et ample.

-"Les loup-garou sont réputé pour pouvoir guérir presque instantanément de la plus part de leur blessure. Crois-tu qu'il y ai une limite? Non? Pourquoi ne la testons-nous pas ensemble? Toi, Stiles et moi."

Le sang de Derek se glaça. Stiles, dans sa prison se jeta plus férocement contre les barrières, hurlant des injures et des menaces.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

-"DEREK! Arrêtes! Bordel de merde, mais arrêtes! Tu vas le tuer! je t'en supplie arrêtes!

Des hurlements inhumain, un corps qui se convulse, des griffes qui cherchent une accroche sur un sol déjà creusé de faille, de fissure, un sol ensanglanté.

-"Domma~age"

µµµµ

~o~ review?


End file.
